Restless
by EnchantingErika
Summary: Molly is restless in her sleep. Sherlock decides to fix that. Rated M for smut and swearing.


**Just a quick one shot. Anyone reading 'Winning Molly,' A new chapter should be posted soon, sorry fot the delay, I'm travelling Europe and haven't had time to sit down and right. **

**Everything belongs to the BBC and i'm not affiliated in any way shape or form.**

* * *

The woman was doing it again. Upon looking at her, one would think Molly Hooper was a graceful sleeper, she was petite and delicate and even Sherlock has assumed she would be one of those people, who just lay still and hardly moved around.

He was wrong.

He was a light sleeper, getting easily woken. He'd trained himself from a young age to wake up for certain noises, he had not accounted sleeping next to a woman who moved around and fidgeted more than him. He had been half asleep, since he had moved into her flat and into her bed he'd been trying to sleep more, having nothing else to do. He was laying low before he had to leave to take down Moriarty's network. She refused to sleep on the couch, as did he, so they'd ended up sharing Molly's Queen bed.

He had not know however how restless she was whilst sleeping, constantly moving about, mumbling things, usually kicking or pushing him. For such a small woman she took up so much room, constantly monopolising his side of the bed. It frustrated him to no end, but if he woke her up she'd just grumble, fall back asleep and do it again. He knew it wasn't Molly's fault she was restless, though surely there had to be something he could do to help. It was his job as her 'friend' to do so.

He took up space whilst sleeping too, though he was not as tiny as Molly Hooper so it made sense for him to occupy a bigger area of the bed. Currently she was lying face down, snoring a little, her leg draped over his, her body pressed into his side and she was on his side of the bed. He'd read somewhere that sexual frustration could be tied into restless sleeping. She'd not been on a date in a long time, he'd made sure of that. He wasn't jealous, just the thought of any other man touching _his_ pathologist made him cringe. Nor had she had a man round to the flat while he'd been there, understandably so. She hadn't masturbated whilst he'd been their either, he would've known. He'd discovered her vibrator on his second day in her flat, whilst searching through her room having been bored. He could always tell when Molly masturbated; she'd get this flustered look at the sight of him and avert her gaze as if embarrassed.

She had to be sexually frustrated. It was a logical explanation, and something he knew he could solve.

Carefully he shifted her so she was lying on her back, ignoring her small grumble of complaint. His hands moved to pull down her sleep short, bringing the pink, lacy knickers with them. He smirked a bit; Molly's underwear choice surprised him, though it was definitely a pleasant one.

She was starting to wake up so he dipped his head and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her core, pupils dilating as he did so. He knew how to please a woman, he wasn't a virgin as much as everyone liked to think, and though it had been a long time, during the days of his drug use, the memories were still there. She was stirring, so he pressed more wet kisses to her clitoris, icy blue eyes fixed up on her face waiting for her.

He wasn't disappointed when she woke, her mouth falling open as she made a small noise, a cross between a moan and a whimper.

"Sherlock?" She breathed out, large brown eyes fixing on the man between her thighs and confusion clear on her face.

He didn't slow now that she was awake, or give her any more time to question him. Instead he worked a finger into her cunt, curling it in a 'come hither' motion the way he knew she would like.

Her head fell back against the pillows with an amusingly loud noise, her hips already pressing up for more against his mouth.

"Desperate are we, Molly." He lifted his head slightly to lick his lips, his voice gravely, looking very pleased with himself. He continued, slipping a second finger into her warmth as his mouth pressed back to her clit, sucking on the little hooded nerve, his tongue swirling around it, teasing. He scraped his teeth lightly over it, his free hand coming to press down on her hip, holding her down despite her whines of protest.

She was already close; he could feel the muscles begin to tense around his fingers so he moved everything a bit quicker, his fingers wriggling in time with each flick of his tongue as he pushed them further into her. His fingers moved even faster and he kept sucking and licking, wanting to draw her to her peak as quickly as possible.

She wanted him; he saw it in her face in the longing looks she'd give him when she thought he wasn't watching her. And he'd done nothing about it, stopped himself from having her for so long.

Sentiment was a chemical defect found in the losing side.

But he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, he wanted her. His Molly. And she moved so beautifully for him.

He knew the exact second she came, her body tensing up, her muscles fluttering intensely around his fingers before she keened his name, thrashing about. He worked her through the orgasm, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible before pulling back, sucking his fingers clean as he watched her.

"Good?" He grunted, trying to keep the arousal from his voice.

She just lay still, collapsed back in the middle of the bed trying to catch her breath. "Fucking fantastic." She panted, her muscles relaxed as the endorphins and oxytocin flowed.

"Now Doctor Hooper, such language." He reprimanded with a smirk, his eyes flashing a little as he shifted to lie beside her, his hand stroking her side.

"You can punish me later." She grinned, lifting her head to press a lazy, yet timid kiss to his mouth. She wasn't sure what this meant between them, if it changed anything at all.

His hand lifted to knot in her hair, deepening the kiss, his tongue brushing across her lower lip as he pulled her closer. He rolled them over, pressing his erection between her legs, grinding against the heat he found there.

"Oh I intend to." He growled, a smug look on his face as she pulled him back down to her mouth.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Erika. **


End file.
